Snowflakes in Summer
by Kitahara Rosalie
Summary: Kisah Kaito dan cintanya yang tak berbalas. Mungkin benar, ia seharusnya berhenti dan tidak lagi bertemu dengannya. Tapi disinilah masalahnya; Kaito tak bisa. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tak mau. (Four Shots)
1. Chapter 1

**Cerita Satu : Unrequited Love  
**

* * *

_...Kisah ini didedikasikan untuk penggemar Vocaloid, Penggemar kisah cinta, KaitoMiku Fans, dan mereka yang patah hati (Jangan menyerah, kawan...)_

* * *

Udara dingin di pertengahan November menusuk tulang seperti ribuan jarum, benar-benar cobaan maha berat untuk terus sekolah di cuaca segila ini. Benar, Kaito memang suka es krim. Hampir semua jenis es krim yang bermunculan di iklan atau brosur sudah pernah ia coba. Tapi ini dan itu berbeda. _Huf_, Kaito berharap ia bisa bolos sekolah.

Tapi diatas semua itu, ada alasan yang sangat membuat Kaito sangat ingin bolos sekolah.

Bel berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah berdering sejak sejam yang lalu. Tapi, Kaito, sengaja tetap tinggal di kelas sampai club light band di lantai atas kelas membuat keributan. Hanya satu alasan kenapa ia seperti itu, ada orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

Dan tampaknya Fortuna-_sama_ sedang ingin mengejek Kaito hari ini.

Orang yang dimaksud masih setia berdiri di dekat gerbang. Dalam balutan seragam yang berbeda dengan Kaito, ia memejamkan mata sementara itu kabut putih terus terbentuk setiap ia menghembuskan nafas. Kulitnya pucat dan kurus, lebih mirip mayat seorang dewi yang diawetkan. Sudah berapa lama ia disini?

Ada yang mencengkram ulu hati Kaito saat itu juga, rasa bersalah? Mungkin. Bagaimanapun dialah yang sudah membuat gadis itu menunggu di cuaca membekukan ini.

_'Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja. . .?'_

Hati Kaito bergetar pahit. Ia berusaha mengabaikannya, meski tak sepenuhnya.

"Miku. . ." Panggilnya cukup keras untuk didengar gadis itu.

Seketika itu mata gadis itu terbuka lebar. Mengerjap beberapa kali lalu terfokus pada Kaito.

Mata hijaunya memerangkap matanya, membuat Kaito kesulitan bernafas.

"_Yare yare_. Lama sekali, Kaito-_kun_. Apa saja yang kaulakukan? Membuat es serut?"

Miku jelas berusaha bercanda, tapi bibir pucatnya kesulitan tertawa. Suaranya pun hanya menyamai bisikkan angin.

"Hehe. . . Ma'af ma'af." Kaito menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala. "Miku disini seperti biasa, 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk.  
"Tolong titip surat yang ini juga ke Akaito_-san_."

"Beres, _Hime-sama_."

Miku mengeluarkan amplop putih polos dari tasnya, menyerahkannya pada Kaito. Kaito hampir tak merasakan tangannya bergerak menerima amplop itu, tahu-tahu amplop itu sudah tersimpan di saku seragamnya.

"Ano, sebagai permohonan maaf, kau kutraktir kopi. Bagaimana, Miku-_chan_?"

Miku terlihat seperti ingin menolak, jadi cepat-cepat Kaito meraih tangan Miku.

Dingin.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri di hatinya, ia tersenyum lebar, menggeret Miku ke Kafe terdekat setengah berlari.

Paradoks. Akting. Semua ini semu. Kaito tahu apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat kontras dengan apa yang diteriakkan kata hatinya. Saat ia benci melihat Miku disini, hanya untuk menitipkan surat ke Akaito, kakak Kaito, ia tertawa. Saat ia khawatir Miku bisa sakit, ia berbicara kasual 'ayo, minum kopi', padahal Kaito akan lebih senang jika Miku memakan bubur sayur. . .

Tapi Kaito tak berhak meminta Miku menurutinya. Ia bukan pacar Miku, juga bukan Akaito yang disuka Miku. Ia hanya seorang Shion Kaito. Anak kedua keluarga birokrat yang selalu ditekan bayang-bayang kakaknya.

Akaito seorang jenius dan bersekolah di akademi mahal. Nilainya selalu unggul diantara teman-temannya, disukai para gadis, dan seorang gitaris sekaligus vokalis band indie terkenal. Kaito sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

Sejak lama Kaito menyerah pada kakaknya, '_Ambil, ambil saja semua. Ambil sampai kau puas!_', perhatian orang tua, guru, teman-teman, nilai, popularitas-

-tapi jangan Miku.

Kaito menghela nafas, entah kenapa doanya tak pernah berhasil dikabulkan.

"Ho, kok? Ada masalah apa?"

Suara semerdu lonceng Miku menyadarkan Kaito.

Matanya yang lebar menatap Kaito dari seberang meja, di tangannya, sebuah cangkir yang isinya hampir habis. Kaito tersenyum.

"O-oh, nggak, _ano_, um. . ."

"Ada apa sih?"

Kaito menghela nafas dengan dramatis.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja aku sedih melihat Miku tambah gendut-Auw"

Miku mencubit hidung Kaito tanpa ampun sampai dagunya menyentuh meja, ia kesulitan bernafas.

"_Heh_, apa katamu?"

Kaito terus bergumam '_maafmaafmaafmaafmaaf_' sampai Miku akhirnya mau melepaskannya.

"_Ugh_, padahal kemarin udah diet, apa masih kurang, ya. . ."

Miku terbenam dengan pikirannya sementara Kaito mengusap-usap hidungnya yang memerah.

Tentu saja Kaito berbohong, tubuh Miku memang mungil, tapi proporsional. Ia memancarkan aura kekanakkan sekaligus kedewasaan seorang wanita.

Tiba-tiba tinju mungil Miku mendarat di atas kepala Kaito.

"Usaha yang bagus, Kaito-_kun_. Tapi sebagai teman masa kecil, kau tak bisa membohongiku." Miku tersenyun. "Kali ini biar aku menghiburmu. Ano, permisi, _Maid-san_!" Miku melambai kearah seorang pelayan. Mereka berbisik-bisik sebentar lalu ditutup dengan, '_tentu saja, Oujo-sama_!' oleh nona pelayan dengan wajah sumringah.

Kafe tempat Miku dan Kaito duduk saat ini merupakan kafe dimana seluruh pelayannya memanggil pelanggan dengan '_Oujo-sama_,' dan diperlakukan layaknya keluarga ningrat. Tapi disamping perlakuan khusus itu, masih banyak kelebihan khusus Kafe ini yang tidak diketahui Kaito.

Kursi Miku berderit saat ia berdiri.

Miku duduk di atas kursi bundar tanpa lengan di atas panggung sederhana. Ia menerima gitar klasik yang dipinjamkan nona pelayan. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke mikrofon.

"Halo, _Minna_! How are you-ups, bodoh sekali aku, tentu saja kalian merasa senang di kafe luar biasa ini, 'kan?"

Sambutan Miku diiringi tawa ramah pengunjung toko.

_"Ne_, apa kalian tahu aku mau apa disini?"

'bernyanyi', semua pengunjung berteriak heboh diiringi tawa.

"_Wow_! Hebat sekali, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Miku sengaja menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gaya dilebih-lebihkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan bernyanyi, terutama untuk pria murung disana."

Saat Miku menunjuk arah Kaito, Kaito segera meluruskan posisi duduknya diiringi suara tepuk tangan.

Miku berdehem pelan, jari-jari lentiknya mulai memetik senar gitar.

Melihat itu, Kaito jadi terpikir. Coba tebak darimana ia belajar bermain gitar?

_Hello_  
_mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita_  
(kubuka jendela kamarku dan bergumam pelan)

_How are you?_  
_Dare mo inai heya de hitori_  
(di kamar yang hanya ada aku seorang)

_Morning_  
_asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga_  
(pagi ini diiringi hujan lebat)

_Tik Tak_  
_Watashi no neji o dare ka maite_  
(Adakah seseorang mau menghiburku?)

_Hello_  
_Mukashi no anime ni sonna no ita kke na_  
(ada tokoh karakter gadis pada anime lama)

_How are you?_  
_Urayamashii ma minna ni aisarete_  
(yang kucemburui karena disukai semua orang)

_Sleeping_  
_Baka na koto itte naide shitaku o shinakucha_  
(berhenti melamun! Aku harus segera siap)

_Crying_  
_Namida no ato o kakusu tame_  
(tapi sebelum itu, harus kuhapus dulu sisa air mata ini)

_Mou, kuchiguse ni natta 'ma ikka'_  
(aku terbiasa berkata, 'ya, sudahlah')

_kinou no kotoba ga futo atama wa yagiru_  
(kata-kata yang selalu terlintas di pikiranku)

_'mou kimi ni wa zenzen kitai shite nai kara'_  
("Aku tak lagi mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darimu")

_sorya maa watashi datte jibun ni kitai nado shitenai keredo_  
(aku juga tak mengharap apa-apa lagi pada diriku, tapi)

_are wa ittai douiu tsumari desu ka?_  
(untuk apa kau mengatakan itu?)

_Nodo moto made dekakatta kotoba_  
(Kata-kata paling penting yang hampir kukatakan)

_Kuchi wo tsuite deta no wa uso_  
(namun yang keluar malah sebaliknya)

_Koushite kyou mo watashi wa kichou na kotoba wo rouhi shite ikiteyuku_  
(Aku menyia-nyiakan kata-kataku seperti ini)

_Naze kakushite shimau no desuka?_  
(Kenapa kau tetap diam?)

_Warawareru no ga kowaii no desuka?_  
(Karena takut ditertawakan?)

_Darenimo aitaku nai no desuka?_  
(Karena tak ingin bertemu orang lain?)

_Sore hontou desuka?_  
(Apa itu benar?)

_Aimai to iu na no umi ni oborete_  
(Aku tenggelam dalam lautan kebingungan)

_Iki mo dekinai hodo kurushiino_  
(Ini menyakitkan, aku tak bisa bernafas)

_Sukoshi koe ga kikitaku narimashita_  
(kini, aku ingin mendengar suara seseorang)

_Hontou ni yowai na_  
(aku benar-benar lemah)

Mendengar suara merdu Miku mengalun, tubuh Kaito justru membeku.

'Lagu itu, apa Miku tahu yang selama ini kupikirkan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Jika iya pasti dari dulu ia menjauhiku. Mustahil Miku tahu perasaanku sebenarnya.'

_Ikkou ni susumanai shitaku no tochuu mourou to shita atamade omou_  
(saat aku bersiap-siap, sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku yang berkabut)

_Mou, riyuu wo tsuikete yasunde shimau kara_  
('Mungkin aku harus buat alasan untuk bolos')

_Iya iya wakatte masu tte_  
(iya iya, aku tahu itu tidak baik)

_nantonaku itte mita dake da yo_  
(Aku cuma salah omong, kok)

_Wakatteru kara okoranai de yo_  
(Aku tahu itu. Jadi jangan marah)

_Shiawase darouto, fushiawase darouto_  
(Entah kau suka atau tidak)

_Byoudou ni zankoku ni asahi wa noboru_  
(Matahari masih terus bersinar tanpa ampun)

_Ikiteku dake de seiippai no watashi ni_  
(Aku sudah tak lagi tahan dengan hidupku)

_Kore ijou nani o nozomu to iu no_  
(Apa yang kauharapkan dariku?)

_Naze ki ni shite shimau no desuka_  
(Kenapa kau terus menyembunyikan semuanya di hatimu?)

_Hontou wa aisaretai no desuka_  
(Apa benar kau ingin dicintai?)

_Sono te o hanashita no wa dare desuka_  
(Tapi memang siapa yang sudah menyerah duluan?)

_ki ga tsuitemasu ka_  
(Kau tidak sadar?)

_Jinsei ni time-card da aru nara_  
(Jika ada time-card dalam hidupku)

_Owari no jikan wa itsu na n darou_  
(aku penasaran kapan waktuku berakhir?)

_Watashi ga ikita bun no kyuuryou wa dare ga harau n desuka_  
(Dan siapa yang akan membayar untuk hidup yang kujalani?)

_Thank you_  
_'Arigatou' tte iitaino_  
(Ijinkan aku mengucapkan "Terimakasih")

_Thank you_  
_'Arigatou'tte iitaino_  
(Aku ingin berterima kasih pada seseorang)

_Ichido dake de mo ikara_  
(meski hanya sekali)

_kokoro no saka kara aokaki shinogara 'Arigatou'tte iitaino!_  
(Aku ingin menangis dari dasar hati dan berkata 'terimakasih')

_Naze kakushite shimau no desuka_  
(Kenapa kau hanya diam?)

_Hontou wa kiite hoshii no desuka_  
(Kau ingin ada seseorang mendengarkanmu, kan?)

_Zettai ni warattari shinai kara hanashite mimasen ka_  
(Tak bakal ada yang tertawa, jadi kenapa tidak bicara?)

_Kuchi o hirakanakereba wakaranai_  
(Tak ada yang akan memahamimu jika kau tidak berusaha mengatakannya)

_omotteru dake de wa tsutawaranai_  
(Pikirkan baik-baik, jika begini terus tak ada yang mengerti)

_Nante mendo kusai ikimono desho, ningen to iunowa_  
(Manusia benar-benar makhluk yang sulit dimengerti. . .)

_Hello/ How are you?_  
_Hello/ How are you?_  
_Hello/ How are you?_

_anata ni_  
(Untukmu)

_Hello, How are you? _

Bahkan sebelum lagu berhenti, tepuk tangan sudah membanjiri seisi kafe. Miku berdiri dan membungkuk berulang kali dengan senyum seterang matahari. Ia meletakkan gitar dan menghampiri Kaito.

"_Ups_, udah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu ya."

Miku segera meraih tasnya dan melambai. Kaito membalasnya sampai sosoknya lenyap dibalik pintu.

_'Takkan ada yang mengerti selama kau tidak mengatakannya'_, itu sepotong lirik yang Kaito ingat. Tapi, jika kata-kata justru menyakiti orang lain dan memunculkan hal-hal yang ditakutkan, seperti berakhirnya suatu ikatan persahabatan misalnya, bukankah lebih baik kata-kata itu dikubur dalam-dalam?

Kaito masih diam di tempat duduknya. Termenung. Lalu menarik nafas panjang.

Pandangannya beralih ke jendela, menatap pohon-pohon yang hanyai tinggal ranting dan dahan bergerak pelan tertiup angin.

'_Beku. Beku. Beku. Kumohon bekukanlah perasaan ini!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita Dua : (Un)Perfect Prince**

* * *

_He's only a friend, and nothing else—  
That's the lie you keeping telling yourself.  
_- Momei Qu

* * *

Pria berkacamata bundar di depanku menatapku dengan senyuman angkuh. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu menatap lembar kontrak kerja yang tergeletak diatas meja.

_'Memang dia pikir dia siapa?_' Pikirku.

"Akaito_-kun_. Kami benar-benar berharap Anda dapat bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Anda bisa melihat sendiri, bukan? Fasilitas-fasilitas apa saja yang akan kami berikan kepada anda jika Anda mau bergabung."

Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang tua di hadapanku ini membuatku agak muak. Ingin kuberkata, jangan harap kau selalu mendapat apa yang kauinginkan. Tapi tentu aku menelannya bulat-bulat. Aku masih berada di asrama elit_—_yang bagiku tidak ada ubahnya dengan penjara_—_yang penuh dengan CCTV untuk memantau setiap gerakan murid disini. Aku tentu bukan pengecualian.

Seperti biasa, aku menawarkan seulas senyum palsu.

"Saya sangat tertarik dengan apa yang anda tawarkan, Mr. Akihiro. Tapi saya khawatir saya harus menolaknya, mengingat saya harus fokus pada pelajaran saya."

Sudut bibir pria itu melengkung ke arah bawah. Amarah dan kecewa menguasainya dengan cepat. Ha! Rasakan!

Ia cepat-cepat menutupi ekspresinya yang sebenarnya, lalu,

"Saya mengerti. Tapi, jika Akaito_-kun_ berubah pikiran, silahkan hubungi nomor ini." Pria itu menyodorkan selembar kartu nama berbahan kertas berkualitas tinggi.

"Kami pasti menantikan kedatangan Akaito_-kun_ untuk bergabung."

Lihat? Masih dengan nada angkuh yang serupa. Aku harus menahan rasa jijik saat menyalami tangan pria itu ketika ia hendak beranjak pergi.

Seketika setelah pria itu pergi, aku melempar kartu nama tak berguna itu ke tempat sampah.

Suara mesin mengerang halus saat dinyalakan_—_tidak salah lagi pasti milik pak tua tadi. Penasaran, aku mencoba mengintip modelnya dari jendela lantai dua.

Begitu wajahku melongok, perhatianku tak lagi terpaku pada BMW keluaran terbaru_—_bewarna hitam mengkilat menyerupai batu obsidian, tapi seseorang yang berjalan melewati mobil itu.

Ia tampak melamun, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mobil yang levelnya setara dengan Ferrari, yang kini mulai melaju melewati halaman luas asrama, terus hingga menembus barisan pohon tanpa daun yang memagari halaman. Yah, aku tidak terkejut, dia memang tidak terlalu menyukai mesin atau jenis mobil.

Shion Kaito. Adikku.

Awalnya aku merasa kehangatan menjalar di hatiku atas kedatangannya yang tidak biasa. Tapi membeku saat menyadari surat tipis di tangan kanannya. Hatiku mendadak sesak. Jadi dia datang untuk itu?

Lagi?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tipe masokis seperti apa dirinya. Jelas sekali ia menyukai gadis yang menulis surat itu, Hatsune Miku_—_teman masa kecil kami berdua, tapi ia tetap datang kesini membawa luka seperti itu di wajahnya. Aku menelan ludah. Merasa benci melihat adikku terluka.

Tentu ia tidak pernah memberitahukan ia menyukai Miku. Tapi rasa itu terlalu jelas terukir di wajahnya. Seperti hitam diatas putih. Kontras. Tidak mungkin dapat diabaikan.

Caranya memandang, menyebut dan memanggil Miku, caranya berbicara padanya...bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya? Well, seperti orang buta pertama kali melihat matahari. Seperti orang tuli mendengar denting piano karya Mozart. Kaito sudah gila. Jika ada hubungannya dengan Miku, pasti.

Sangat, sangat gila.

Aku menuju meja belajar, meraup beberapa novel sejarah, mengambil buku teratas dan membuka halaman yang sudah kutandai dengan pembatas berbentuk daun mapple merah. Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku memilih rencana awal untuk pura-pura terkejut atas kedatangan Kaito, sebagaimana memang seharusnya begitu, daripada menghampiri dan menawarkan pelukan selamat datang, yang aku yakin bakal ditolak mentah-mentah.

Indera pendengarku menajam, menunggu suara ketukan di pintu.

Lama sekali...

Aku memutar tubuh dan menatap pintu, mengerjap saat menyadari pintu telah terbuka secelah dan surat sudah tergeletak di atas lantai.

Yang benar saja... Jadi dia masuk diam-diam? Tanpa sepatah kata? Tanpa salam? Dan pergi begitu saja?

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hubungan kakak-adik kami benar-benar parah.

Setelah beberapa saat mengkasihani diri sendiri, aku mulai melangkahkan kaki dan meraih surat yang terbungkus amplop putih polos. Tanpa sadar aku menghirupnya. Aroma permen, Miku masih belum berubah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis, meski sedikit menghambar karena sikap Kaito barusan.

Kurobek bagian atas amplop itu sembari mendekati jendela, mengintip untuk mencari sosok bersyal biru_—_adikku. Dan seperti dugaanku, ia sudah berjalan ke arah berlawanan ia datang tadi. Wajahnya tertekuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Tangan bersembunyi di saku celana seragamnya. Mencari kehangatan, seolah untuk mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu sejak kapan jarak kami semakin jauh. Kaito, Miku dan aku. Kami dapat merasakan perubahan itu, seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata memisahkan kami. Tebal, tinggi dan mengancam.

Walau tidak yakin, aku merasa semua ini dimulai lima tahun lalu, saat aku beranjak ke SMP yang direkomendasikan orang tua dan guruku, meninggalkan Miku dan Kaito yang masih kelas 6 di SD yang sama.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Aku menerima tawaran itu. SMP di Jepang umumnya masih belum menggunakan sistem ujian masuk, tidak seperti SMA, tapi SMP yang mereka pilihkan itu pengecualian. Calon muridnya harus berprestasi baik secara akademik maupun non-akademik. Dan akhirnya, setelah berusaha keras, aku berhasil masuk.

Mendengar ini Miku dengan bangga mengucapkan selamat_—_ha, aku ingat betapa malu dan senangnya aku saat itu. Adikku juga mengucapkan hal serupa, walau entah kenapa aku sedikit mendeteksi keraguan di matanya yang sebiru samudra.

Setahun kemudian, untuk pertama kalinya aku, Kaito dan Miku bersekolah di tempat berbeda. Kami mulai jarang bertemu dan bicara. Tembok pemisah itu mulai terbentuk. Dan keberadaannya mulai terasa solid.

Saat Kaito dan Miku akan masuk SMA, Miku pindah ke kota sebelah. Aku mulai menyadari perasaan Kaito yang sebenarnya terhadap gadis bermata hijau jernih itu saat ia menatap mobil yang membawa Miku pergi.

Pemandangan itu sungguh menyesakkan, wajah seorang bocah yang kesepian dan ditinggalkan. Seolah ia sendirian di dunia ini. Tanpa kehangatan untuk membuatnya tetap utuh. Ketika aku ingin menghiburnya, Kaito menepis tanganku.

Jelas sekali, seperti yang kutakutkan, tembok itu semakin menebal seiring detik berdetak ke arah kanan.

Dan sebelum aku benar-benar menyadarinya, aku kehilangan sosok adik yang dulu kumiliki.

Aku selalu berusaha melindungi Kaito dan Miku. Sejak percobaan penculikan terhadap Kaito saat ia masih kelas tiga, aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya dari rasa takut dan sedih. Karena itu, aku belajar mati-matian dan menjadi apa yang orang tuaku dambakan, berharap mereka sudah merasa cukup denganku dan tidak membebankan hal serupa di pundak Kaito. Aku harus memenangkan Olimpiade, lomba Atletik, menguasai tata krama dan hal-hal lainnya yang telah berbaris rapi di daftar panjang keinginan orang tuaku.

Tapi nyatanya, aku merasa malah meremukkan apa yang sudah hancur.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mulai membaca baris pertama surat Miku,

_'Dear, Aka-onii_

_Halo, bagaimana kabar _Onii_? Lama tidak jumpa, ya...Haha, kuharap _Onii_ sangaat rindu padaku'_

Seperti biasa, gadis ini tahu kata-kata apa yang bisa membuat _mood_ menjadi lebih baik. Aku memang berpikir begitu, sayangnya, di baris kedua aku mulai menggigit bibir. Gugup.

_'Ne, _Onii_, mungkin surat setelah surat ini akan menjadi surat terakhirku. Mungkin _Onii _benar, ini sia-sia saja, Kaito-_kun _takkan melihatku seperti aku melihatnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh, berharap dengan mengirimkan surat demi surat perlahan akan membuatnya cemburu, haha, aku naif, bukan?'_

_'Tidak usah khawatir, kita masih dapat saling berkomunikasi lewat dunia maya. Aku hanya menyerah menitip surat padanya. Yah, Kaito_-kun_ pasti senang tak lagi kurepotkan. Seperti katanya dulu, _'kenapa tidak lewat internet saja? Itu akan lebih simpel. Dan itu takkan merepotkanku', _aku benar-benar memutar otak untuk mencari alasan, untungnya ia percaya. Haha, lucunya saat itu aku hampir saja bilang, _'Ini kulakukan hanya sebagai alasan agar aku bisa menemuimu'. _Haha, nyaris_.'

_'Aku bersyukur _Onii_, untung asrama _Onii _tidak boleh dimasuki gadis, jika tidak, Kaito-_kun_ pasti akan menyuruhku menyerahkannya langsung padamu. Tapi apa gunanya itu? Jika toh aku malah kehabisan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya...'_

_'Yah sudahlah, lagipula sudah kuputuskan, aku akan berhenti menyukai Kaito-_kun_. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahukan padanya bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Sudah cukup buruk persahabatan kita membeku di tengah jalan, aku tidak mau semakin merusaknya.'_

'Ne, Oni..._terkadang aku berpikir, pasti akan lebih mudah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu dan bukannya dia...ah, sudah lupakan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kutulis. Sampai disini saja, oke? Dan sampai jumpa di surat terakhir nanti...'_

Surat itu berakhir dengan gambar tangan Miku, seorang gadis berkuncir dua, tersenyum walau memeluk hati yang patah. Berikut tanda tangannya yang sudah amat kuhafal. Aku melipat kembali surat tersebut.

Selalu saja. Apa yang ditulis Miku selalu soal Kaito.

Mungkin seperti yang Miku tulis, akan lebih baik jika dia jatuh cinta padaku dan bukannya adikku.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku bukan sahabat dan kakak yang baik. Aku tahu adikku mencintai Miku cukup dalam, begitu pula Miku. Tapi aku justru menjadi jurang pemisah cinta mereka.

Aku egois. Aku sudah mengingkari janjiku sendiri untuk tidak membuat adikku menderita...

Karena aku juga mencintai Miku.

* * *

_. . .Short? Gomen, next time will be longer I promise. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita Tiga : Unbroken Promises**

* * *

_"...I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along..."  
—Evanescence, My Immortal_

* * *

Saat musim dingin tiba, aku berharap musim semi segera bertandang dan menyapaku. Mengusir serpihan-serpihan cinta yang membeku dan tak tersentuh. Mencairkannya. Biar aku dapat melihat pelangi diatas hati yang telah menghangat.

Yah, kalau saja itu bisa... Memang benar, seperti yang orang katakan, musim semi memberimu keindahan. Cinta tersenyum padaku, membuatku berharap terlalu tinggi. Namun, sedetik kemudian, aku dibiarkan jatuh ke tanah. Aku diberi harapan hanya untuk jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Sakit.

Kemudian, aku berharap musim panas segera tiba. Biar panas matahari melukaiku dan menguapkan perasaan itu. Biar membumbung tinggi dan jangan sedikitpun ada yang kembali. Tapi, cinta yang harus diuapkan terlalu banyak. Aku lelah. Aku sudah menyerah sebelum semuanya lenyap.

Lalu, aku mengharapkan musim gugur. Mungkin dengan menggugurgan kepingan-kepingan cinta aku bisa meniadakan rasa itu. Membuangnya.

Tapi setiap aku membuka mata, tak peduli aku menatap atas, bawah, depan, samping, kanan, kiri, Utara, Selatan, Barat, Timur...dimanapun, cinta yang kubiarkan retak dan gugur itu kembali berkumpul. Walau berserakan. Walau berupa debu.

Saat itulah aku sadar, aku terlalu mencintainya. Perasaan itu 'kan selalu ada. Mustahil dimusnahkan.

Jadi, aku berdo'a, semoga musim dingin menemaniku selamanya. Dengan begitu, walau perasaan itu harus ada, paling tidak biarkan itu membeku.

"Ne_-chan_?"

Aku membuka mata yang sedari tadi terus kupejam. Menoleh ke kanan, aku menemukan sepasang bola mata lebar bewarna turqoise mengerjap kearahku. Rambutnya—yang beberapa hari lalu baru dipotong sedikit lebih pendek, menyentuh lembut keningnya. Ia memanggilku lagi.

"Ne_-chan_? Kau sudah bangun, 'kan? Kita sampai, loh."

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke luar jendela mobil, benar saja, pemandangan khas pedesaan terbingkai cahaya merah-keemasan matahari sore telah tersuguhkan dari balik kaca gelap. Mengagumkan. Juga penuh nostalgia.

Aku tak mengira akan kembali lagi kemari setelah sekian tahun. Fukuoka, —tempat aku menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecilku.

"Kau bisa dengar itu, Mikuo? Suara debur ombak itu mengingatkan kencan pertama Mama dan Papa."

Mikuo, adik laki-lakiku melepaskan sabuk keselamatan sebelum menggeser pintu mobil. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti 'Uek!' seraya menjulurkan lidah setelah mendengar ucapan Mama.

"Dan kau bisa hirup aroma lautnya, Miku sayang? Benar-benar mengingatkan pertemuan pertama Papa dengan Mamamu."

Tidak seperti Mikuo, aku bisa menahan diri dengan ucapan Papa. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menimpali 'Oh, begitukah?'. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati aku ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Aku memutari mobil hingga meraih Mikuo yang tengah membuka pintu bagasi mobil, mengabaikan Papa Mama yang duduk di atas kap depan mobil memeluk satu sama lain.

Lovey-Dovey.

"Yang benar saja, mereka itu sadar umur nggak 'sih?" Gerutu Mikuo. Ia berhasil membuka bagasi dan mengambil koper pertama. "Lagian ini harusnya jadi tugas Papa. Ugh."

Koper hitam besar mengeluarkan suara bedebum saat Mikuo menaruhnya di atas tanah berpasir putih. Matanya masih melototi pasangan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam di hadapan mereka. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak karuan.

Aku mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hush! Jangan begitu! Harusnya kamu bersyukur Papa Mama masih nempel kayak gitu. Itu artinya kita memang terlahir karena cinta mereka."

Mikuo memutar bola mata.

"Yang benar saja—Ups! Ne_-chan_, jangan lihat ke depan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Tahukah kamu? Jika seseorang melarangmu melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, kau justru ingin melakukannya karena penasaran.

Dan begitulah, aku nyaris melihat ke depan—jika bukan karena tangan Mikuo yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kepalaku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan!"

"Makanya kenapa?"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Mikuo berikutnya membuat wajahnya bersemburat kehijauan.

"Mereka sedang berciuman."

...Eh?

"Papa dan Mama?"

"Ya, iyalah! Siapa lagi?"

Jangan-jangan...

"_French kiss_?"

Mikuo mengangguk. Wajahnya masih terlihat kehijauan.

"Uek." Sekarang aku setuju dengan Mikuo.

"Sudah ah! Ne_-chan_ cempat ambil koper Ne_-chan_! Kita tinggalkan mereka, aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Aku mengangguk. Mengikuti kata-kata Mikuo kemudian berjalan beriringan di dekatnya, menyeret koper kami menuju ke tempat yang memiliki pemandangan lebih bersih.

Bukannya Mikuo membenci kedekatan Papa dan Mama. Ia sama bahagianya melihat kedua orangtua kami seperti itu. Hanya saja, Mikuo adalah remaja yang baru memasuki usia pubertas—musim semi nanti ia akan menjadi anak SMP—dan menurut jalan pikirannya yang masih agak polos, kontak fisik seperti yang dilakukan Papa dan Mama tadi agak sedikit terlalu vulgar. Emosinya masih belum siap.

Nanti, akan kuberitahu Papa dan Mama untuk lebih menahan diri, terutama di depan Mikuo.

Walau sepertinya itu sulit.

Sudahlah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku melupakan bagian itu dulu.

Alasan kami datang ke Fukuoka adalah untuk mengunjungi kampung halaman Mama, alias menengok Grandpa dan Grandma—sejujurnya, aku lebih memilih memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Ji_-san_ dan Oba_-san_, tapi Grandpa lebih bahagia dipanggil ala kebaratan seperti tadi...jadi yah, begitulah. Aku dan Mikuo tidak ada pilihan lain lagi.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Grandpa dan Grandma telah menunggu kami. Beragam masakan laut buatan Grandpa—Grandpa lebih hebat memasak, telah tersedia di atas meja. Dimulai dari sekedar sashimi sampai masakan seafood Italia. Tanpa sadar kami sudah menghabiskan dua piring saat Papa dan Mama datang.

Jika sesuai dengan rencana yang dijadwalkan, kami akan berlibur di Fukuoka sampai dua hari pasca tahun baru. Mikuo sempat menggerutu karena ia jadi harus melewatkan pesta kembang api di Tokyo, tapi ia sudah melewatkan Gion Matsuri bulan Juli lalu, jadi paling tidak ia harus mau menghabiskan malam tahun baru disini untuk menebusnya. Atau seperti itulah yang Mama katakan.

Aku sedang menulis surat terakhirku untuk Aka-_Onii_ saat Mikuo mendadak duduk di sampingku, dengan PSP di tangannya tentu saja. Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan kehadirannya, Mikuo dari dulu biasa nyelonong masuk ke kamarku jika di rumah sedang tidak ada orang. Seperti sore ini misalnya, Mama, Papa, Grandpa dan Grandma pergi ke pusat kota untuk membeli kembang api demi memperbaiki mood Mikuo yang semakin memburuk tiga hari sejak ia ada di sini.

Yah, toh lagipula Mikuo bukan tipe orang yang suka mengintip apa yang dikerjakan orang lain.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai menulis kalimat pertama.

_'Dear Aka-Onii_

_Aku senang Aka-Onii dan sekeluarga baik-baik saja. Terimakasih karena sudah membalas suratku tempo hari._

_Akhirnya tiba juga surat yang kujanjikan. Surat terakhir, tapi jangan bersedih, oke? Lihat! Aku mencantumkan alamat di dunia maya yang bisa Aka-Onii gunakan._

_Aka-Onii dulu pernah mengatakannya, bukan? Jangan katakan 'baik-baik saja' pada orang yang menanyakan keadaanmu jika dalam hati kau ingin menangis. Dan di surat yang baru Aka-Onii kirimkan, Aka-Onii juga menanyakan keadaanku...ne, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Jawaban jujur atau jawaban yang diinginkan semua orang?_

_Aka-Onii, boleh aku bertanya bagaimana keadaan Kaito-kun?_

_Ah, coba tebak dimana aku sekarang? Aku di Fukuoka, percaya? Ya, ya! Fukuoka yang itu! Tempat kita dulu dibesarkan bersama-sama. Aku, Kaito-kun, Aka-Onii. Aku penasaran seperti apa jadinya jika tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita. Apakah kita bertiga tetap bersahabat baik? Kalau ditanya apa yang akan kupertaruhkan demi kembali ke masa-masa itu, aku pasti akan menjawab, 'apa saja'._

_Aka-Onii, aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi—kumohon jawab dengan jujur—apa perasaan yang kurasakan pada Kaito-kun ini salah?_

_Cukup disini saja. Terimakasih telah menjadi teman curhatku. Terimakasih juga telah menjadi sosok kakak yang baik, aku tidak tahu harus menceritakan ini pada siapa lagi, aku memang menceritakan masalahku pada Luka-chan, tapi tetap saja...Aku merasa lebih mudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Haha, maaf. Lagi-lagi aku memenuhi suratku dengan kisah sedih. Yah, sudahlah...Sampai jumpa.'_

Aku membubuhkan tanda tangan dan gambar yang mewakili perasaanku saat ini; Seorang gadis berkuncir dua menggandeng tangan dua orang laki-laki di kanan kirinya. Kemudian aku membingkai gambar itu dengan bentuk awan, untuk mewakili apa yang ada di dalam impianku adalah tidak lebih kami bertiga dapat kembali ke masa-masa itu lagi.

Hanya itu...

Aku melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop putih. Dua hari dari sekarang, begitu aku kembali akan kutitipkan surat ini sebagai Miku yang menyukai Kaito. Tapi, berikutnya, Miku yang itu tidak akan lagi ada. Sudah kuputuskan akan kuhapus Miku itu bersamaan dengan kutitipkan surat terakhir ini pada Kaito.

"Ne_-chan_ baik-baik saja?"

Lagi, kenapa pertanyaan itu lagi?

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

Untuk beberapa saat Mikuo hanya menatapku tanpa berkedip. Ia kemudian menaruh PSPnya dan mengangkat tangannya, menghapus air mata yang menggenang di mataku.

Tunggu...sejak kapan aku menangis?

"Bagiku Ne_-chan_ sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Apa ini ulah Kaito _Senpai_?"

Aku menghapus air mataku, lalu mencubit hidung Mikuo.

"Itai! Apa-apaan sih?! Aku mengkhawatirkan Ne_-chan_, tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Tapi Mikuo tidak usah khawatir, karena masalah ini pasti segera selesai." Janjiku.

Mikuo berdecak pelan. Jelas sekali ia tidak percaya.

"_Ne_, kenapa Papa Mama lama sekali, ya?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan topik. Mikuo menatapku curiga.

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin mereka terjebak salju."

"Salju..." apa maksudmu?

Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu, tapi jutaan butiran putih mirip ujung cotton-bud menarik perhatianku. Aku terkesiap. Segera aku membuka jendela lebar-lebar.

"Tadi aku lihat ramalan cuaca, katanya daerah sekitar Kanto dan Kyoto akan turun salju."

Aku mengeluarkan suara kagum. Kuulurkan tanganku melewati bingkai jendela, terus seperti itu sampai sebutir salju terperangkap di atas jari telunjukku. Aku mendekatkannya ke wajahku. Indah sekali.

Butiran salju ini mengingatkanku pada Kaito. Ia adalah maniak es krim. Rasa dan macam apapun sudah pernah ia coba, haa...Ia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Hanya aku dan perasaanku yang berubah, dengan kata lain, aku sendirilah yang merusak persahabatan kami.

Aku teringat.

Hari itu juga bersalju saat kami bertiga bermain bersama. Aku, Kaito dan Aka-_Onii_. Dalam balutan mantel tebal untuk melindungi tubuh mungil kami. Aku ingat saat itu aku main petak umpet. Kaito yang jaga. Beberapa saat kemudian permainan terpaksa diberhentikan—aku lupa apa sebabnya. Tapi, yang paling menonjol bukan permainan itu.

Melainkan janji enam tahun yang lalu. Sebuah janji yang sempat terlupakan.

'Dengar, ya. Kai_-kun_, Aka-Niichan, ini adalah janji kita bertiga; setiap tahun nanti kita harus berkumpul disini. Bagaimanapun caranya. Jika dalam tiga tahun kita tak lagi berkumpul di villa ini, maka saat itu persahabatan kita juga berakhir.'

"...persahabatan...berakhir..."

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Nafasku sesak. Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Jam antik di samping pajangan kepala rusa sintesis menunjukkan saat ini jam 1.03 dini hari. Atau dapat juga dikatakan, puncak tahun baru sudah terlewat.

Aku menggeser pandangan, Mikuo tidur bersandar di pundakku diselubungi satu selimut tebal bewarna biru. Perapian di depanku masih menyala.

Aku masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Kenangan tadi...bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Dan...kapan terakhir kali kami memenuhi janji kecil itu?

Aku membuat janji itu dan memaksa Kaito dan Aka-_Onii_ menyepakatinya. Itu terjadi sekitar enam tahun lalu, atau tepat saat Aka-_Onii_ masih kelas enam sedangkan aku dan Kaito kelas lima. Kami bertiga tetap memenuhi janji itu; berkumpul di villa keluarga Shion saat menjelang tahun baru, tapi setahun setelah kepindahanku kami tak lagi melakukannya. Ingatpun saja tidak.

"Apakah masih sempat?" Bisikku pada diri sendiri. Pandanganku beralih dari jam dinding ke langit malam di balik jendela yang masih menurunkan bintik-bintik putih. Kemudian aku menarik nafas.

Aku harus kesana.

Perlahan, tanpa membuat Mikuo terbangun, aku merosot turun dari sofa. Kulipat selimut tebal bewarna pink menjadi bantal yang cukup nyaman bagi Mikuo. Selanjutnya aku menuju pintu dengan mengendap-endap.

Jumlah sandal dan sepatu yang berjejer rapi di rak sepatu menunjukkan Mama dan yang lainnya sudah pulang. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tak membangunkan kami padahal mereka ingin merayakan tahun baru dengan pesta kembang api. Tapi aku menyingkirkan pertanyaan itu untuk sementara.

Kuraup sepatu kets hijau muda dan segera mengenakannya, aku juga meminjam senter Grandpa yang ia sembunyikan di lemari kayu ruang makan, kemudian berlari, menembus hujan salju.

Jalan berkelok-kelok yang kulalui terlihat agak asing dengan apa yang tertanam dalam ingatanku. Mungkin karena semak belukar yang semakin tinggi di kanan kirinya membuat jalan tersebut tampak lebih kecil. Untung tanda yang kuukir di batang-batang pohon untuk memanduku masih ada.

Suara bersin yang keluar dari mulutku membuatku menyadari udara malam ini sangat dingin. Aku menyesal hanya mengenakan sweater rajut tipis sebagai pelapis pakaianku. Seharusnya aku mengenakan jaket yang jauh lebih tebal...kurasa Mama menyimpannya di dalam lemari di kamarku...

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Aku sudah separuh jalan, aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah.

Lariku terhenti.

Villa besar tak terawat menjulang tinggi di hadapanku. Kuarahkan senter ke bangunan tak berpenghuni itu, banyak lumut menodai dindingnya di sana-sini. Beberapa kaca jendela pecah, meninggalkan lubang mengerikan, atap di sebelah barat terlihat ambruk, siap mencium tanah.

Hembusan nafasku membentuk kabut putih di sekitar wajahku. Aku mengarahkan senter lebih jauh lagi, tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun villa ini sudah bertransformasi menjadi seperti bangunan berhantu.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kaki, melangkahi tanda kuning yang melarang siapapun masuk. Salju di bawah kakiku sudah menenggelamkan tiga senti sepatu ketsku.

Aku harus cepat.

Kalau dipikir ulang, sampai detik inipun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa harus kesini, ke villa yang berkenan menjadi saksi bisu janji persahabatan kami. Entahlah, aku sungguh tidak tahu. Janji anak-anak itu toh tidak ada gunanya lagi. Sekalipun kekuatan kutukan di balik janji itu ada, aku tidak bisa mematahkan kutukan itu sendirian, tidak tanpa dua orang lainnya juga berkumpul.

Aku ingin tahu...apa Kaito maupun Aka-_Onii_ masih mengingatnya.

Diluar dugaan, ruangan di balik pintu villa itu ternyata cukup hangat. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, listrik masih mengaliri villa itu. Terbukti saat aku menyalakan lampu, semuanya langsung menyala terang. Kumatikan senterku.

Sofa membentuk huruf L yang ditutupi kain putih besar memutari meja mungil. Lukisan, souvenir dan furniture lainnya tertata rapi. Indah dan berkelas. Walau debu tebal, sarang laba-laba dan beberapa daun kering kecil mengotori segala sudut ruangan.

Tubuhku lemas saat aku menyadari ada yang salah, ada yang aneh, ada yang kurang, ada yang hilang...tapi apa?

Pandanganku menatap kosong lemari hias di samping sofa. Kekosongan disana lebih terasa mencekam. Walau samar-samar, aku mengenali di lemari itulah sumber kehampaan yang kurasakan.

Berkelebat gambar demi gambar bermunculan di benakku. Tiga orang anak SD bermain air, memancing, tidur di atas rerumputan, menjahili satu sama lain, bermain piano serampangan, terjatuh, berpelukan, bermain pedang kayu...

Dimana semua foto itu?

Aku memaksa tubuhku yang lemas menuju lemari itu, menyentuh permukaannya yang kotor dan berdebu. Tanganku gemetar. Berbulir-bulir air mata terjatuh membasahi wajah.

Apa dibuang?

Mendadak aku seperti berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya aku masuki. Villa ini...seperti asing. Tanpa ada kenangan yang seharusnya tetap tertinggal. Tanganku bergerak, mencari, mengais sisa kenangan itu di balik pintu kecil lemari, di rak, dimanapun.

Ketika aku sadar tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dicari, dan tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa ditemukan. Bahwa tidak pernah ada apa-apa kecuali lemari dan villa sepi yang tak lagi sama dengan ingatanku, dan tidak akan pernah ada apa-apa lagi untukku... kecuali kehampaan...

Mungkinkah ini villa yang salah?

Atau...

Villa itu... persahabatan kami... tidak pernah ada? Bagaimana kalau selama ini aku memimpikan bahwa kami bertiga bersahabat, namun kenyataannya tidak? Bagaimana jika kenangan itu tidak pernah ada? Benakku berputar cepat. Otakku kehilangan kendali membedakan mana ilusi mana nyata. Tapi, jika memang persahabatan kami tidak pernah ada... Lalu bagi Kaito aku ini apa? Gadis aneh yang terus mengaku bahwa kami bersahabat?

Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa merasakannya. Semuanya memang tertata rapi persis saat aku SD, tapi tidak sama. Tidak tersisa sedikitpun kesan bahwa kami bertiga sempat menjadikan villa ini sebagai benteng persahabatan kami. Villa ini tak lagi banyak berarti. Kekosongan di dalamnya bergaung kosong dari lantai ke langit-langit, melompong, tak disentuh dan dilupakan.

Sama seperti aku.

Aku meringkuk di atas lantai, megap-megap kehabisan nafas. Aku mencengkram tubuhku —bukan karena suhu dingin merayap mematikan, tapi karena aku khawatir saat itu juga tubuhku bisa hancur berkeping-keping karena rasa sedih yang kurasakan.

Kaito_-kun_...

Aku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Kukepalkan tinjuku dan menonjok perutku dalam-dalam, menekan jeritan yang mengancam keluar.

Kaito_-kun_...

Aku seperti tenggelam. Sensasinya seperti saat dulu aku terseret arus sungai di hutan sebelah utara, aku hanya bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kaki putus asa. Pikiranku berteriak agar aku menuju permukaan dan cepat-cepat mengambil nafas. Tapi kegelapan di dalam air membutakan arah. Semuanya sama. Ketakutan baru muncul dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana jika, bukannya menuju ke atas, aku justru berenang semakin dalam?

Tapi, berbeda dengan waktu itu, kali ini aku takkan pernah kembali ke permukaan. Tidak ada harapan yang bisa dijadikan pegangan.

Tubuhku terasa ringan, seperti ada seseorang mengangkat beban tubuhku. Kulitku kehilangan kontak dengan lantai dingin, digantikan dengan kehangatan yang menenangkan dan lapang.

Sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran, wajah Kaito terbersit sesaat di bidang penglihatanku.

* * *

_. . .Next time is the last chapter. . ._


End file.
